Earth Fairies
|Row 3 title = Powers and Abilities |Row 3 info = Fairies' Magic Light Magic Generic magical abilities Various magical affinities |Row 4 title = Origin |Row 4 info = Tir Nan Og, Earth |gallery = Yes}}The Earth Fairies (also referred to as Terrestrial Fairies) are Fairies who are native to Earth. They are known for using the elements as an extension of their powers. Pre-Series In ancient times, the Earth Fairies lived in harmony with humans as both fairy and human kingdoms coexisted peacefully, with the fairies protecting the Earth and its people by spreading their magic throughout the planet. Unfortunately, at some point, a group of wizards that would later be known as the Wizards of the Black Circle developed a way to resist fairy magic, and used it to kick start the Great Fairy Hunt, in which they stole the magic of every Earth Fairy they came across by plucking their wings. All hunted Earth Fairies were eventually sealed away in the kingdom of Tir Nan Og; the last of which was Morgana, the Earth Fairy High Queen. Series Seasons |-|Season 4= Centuries later, they were freed from their imprisonment by the Winx and began a campaign for revenge against humanity (much to the disapproval of the Winx). After days of conflict, during which the Major Fairies of Earth Diana and Aurora intervened, the Fairy Queen Morgana decided to give a fair trial to the Wizards but nearly fell in a trap laid by Ogron. After Nabu sacrificed his life to close the trap set by Ogron, Nebula overthrew Morgana and went to the Omega Dimension to seek revenge against the Wizards. The Warrior Fairies were almost defeated, but in the end the Winx and Nebula by using a Believix Convergence, overpowered and defeated, as well as frozen solid, the Wizards, and Nebula repented. Morgana then made a speech, announcing that their new life had begun and that they owed much to the courage and sacrifice of the Winx girls, and remembered Nabu's sacrifice so that they could live. She then asked the Earth Fairies, for Nabu and for all of them, to honour, respect, and defend life and to go to the human world, to release their magic and make it a better place. Morgana then abdicated the throne and named Nebula as the new Queen of the Earth Fairies and went to live with her daughter Roxy and her husband Klaus in Gardenia. What happened afterward is unknown, but it is presumed that they are working to fully restore Earth's belief in magic and are doing their best to make the world a better place to live by releasing their magic throughout the planet. It is assumed that all Earth Fairies, like the fairies from the entire Magic Dimension, go through some sort of magic training to master their powers and become full-fledged fairies, and that all Earth Fairies that already appeared in the series did so before the Wizards of the Black Circle started hunting them. |-|Season 6= In "Mythix," the Winx and Eldora travel to Tir Nan Og in search of magical artifacts that will grant them access to the Legendarium World. Upon their arrival, they come across Nebula, who has turned her castle into a college for fairies. When the Trix and their newly recruited witches attacked the college, the new Earth Fairies alongside Nebula, the Winx, and Eldora, fought against them. The Earth Fairies were then given some encouragement from Bloom after she chased off Lazuli and her friend. When Selina appeared to try and take Bloom's Dragon Flame, the Earth Fairies remained brave and sought to defend Bloom but they were not strong enough against Selina who chased them way after she blasted them with magic. Known Earth Fairies *Morgana - Fairy Queen (formerly) *Roxy - Crown Princess *Nebula - Major Fairy of Peace (formerly), Major Fairy of War (formerly), Fairy Queen (currently) *Diana - Major Fairy of Nature *Sibylla - Major Fairy of Justice *Aurora - Major Fairy of the North Groups of Earth Fairies *Rustic Fairies *Amazon Fairies *Arctic Fairies *Royal Guard Fairies *Warrior Fairies *Major Fairies Trivia *The Earth Fairies' having their wings plucked is similar to how the Fairy Clan died in The Seven Deadly Sins. *Roxy is still the future Queen of the Earth Fairies, as Nebula is merely serving as her regent. Category:Characters Category:Fairies Category:Winx Club Category:Season 4 (Winx Club) Category:Season 6 (Winx Club) Category:Major Characters Category:Earth Category:Female Characters Category:Earth Fairies Category:Tir Nan Og Category:Allies Category:Enemies Category:Groups